


Alone

by Stan_is_style



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Fluff, Gay, Healthy Relationships, Komaeda is a soft boi that needs protecting, Komaeda’s past, Komahina - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Past, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Fluff, Top Hinata Hajime, hinata is a good boyfriend, kinda nsfw, nothing too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stan_is_style/pseuds/Stan_is_style
Summary: Nagito and Hajime want to try something different. But things spiral downhill when Hajime leaves Nagito alone when he’s most vulnerable and past memories come back. (Light bondage but no smut because I can’t write it to save my life XD)





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a quick one shot I made in like an hour. I just want some healthy relationship goals so here’s some Komahina. Nagito is so pure and just needs a hug and Hajime is trying to be a good boyfriend. Enjoy my fellow weebs.

“Nagito, are you sure you wanna do this?”

Nagito gave his boyfriend a reassuring smile as he settled himself on the bed.  
“Yes, I want to try it Hajime. I just want to make you happy.”

Hajime frowned slightly, “You don’t have to do this to please me. You don’t have to do anything you aren’t willing to do.”

“It’s fine, honest. I’ve actually been pretty excited: this is totally new to me. Well, willingly that is,” Nagito looked into Hajime’s eyes, lust overcoming the greyish-green gaze.

“Alright then, if you want me to stop, press the button next to you, ok?”

Nagito nodded as he reached out for the plastic bag near the dresser to give to Hajime. He took it from the albino’s hands and placed it by his side. 

“Are you staying in your clothes? I mean I’m only in my boxers,” Nagito pointed out bashfully.

“It’s only because your clothes might get in the way of the restraints,” Hajime blushed and muttered,”and you look hot like this.”

Nagito’s face turned scarlett red at those words. Hajime attempted to hide his embarrassed face by turning away. He grabbed the bag and pulled out some leather cuffs and two black, silk ribbons. He gently took Nagito’s wrists and put them above his head, placing the cuffs around the headboard and clasping his wrists into the tight yet somewhat comforting embrace. Then, he urged Nagito to lift his head a little and slowly wrapped the silk ribbon to blind him temporarily. Hajime tapped on Nagito’s jaw lightly as a sign for him to open his mouth. Before doing so, Nagito gave a hesitant smile, small beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Was he nervous? Was he just not fond of being gagged? 

Reluctantly, Nagito opened his mouth for Hajime to wrap the other silk ribbon around. Nagito physically shook from his nerves. 

“Hey it’s ok Ko, I’m here,” Hajime petted his curly white hair to try to calm him down a bit. Nagito made a small whimper but he seemed to not be as worried. 

Hajime was about to remove his own clothes when a realisation hit him: he forgot the damn water.  
“Shit,” he swore out loud as he leapt from the bed and ran to get the glass from the kitchen.

Nagito was confused at the sudden reaction from his boyfriend. He wasn’t sure why he suddenly left: he was sure he didn’t do anything wrong. Wait, did Hajime leave him tied up because he hated him?

A sudden thought, or more of a memory came into mind. He remembered when he was kidnapped by the serial killer. He could remember the pain and isolation. How frightened he was: certain that he was going to die. The position he was in was somewhat similar. He was helpless. 

Nagito began panicking. Hajime forgot to give him the button to press so he began attempting to scream. His muffled pleads mustn’t have been heard though. He began to desperately try to free his hands from the cuffs but he was far too weak. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he began to start hyperventilating. His chest felt so tight and he couldn’t breathe properly. He was still trying to shout for Hajime to come back, but this made his panic attack even worse.  
He was alone again.

Hajime came back from the kitchen with the glass of water. The sight he came back to was horrifying. Nagito was having a panic attack.  
Hajime left the glass of water on the bedside table and quickly removed the blindfold from his boyfriend’s eyes.

Nagito blinked back the tears and looked up to see Hajime’s worried face above him.

“Oh god, Ko are you ok? I’m so sorry for leaving you,” Hajime apologised empathetically, “I forgot to get you a drink of water so I went to get it for you. I was rushing so I didn’t tell you where I was.”

Nagito gave him a forgiving look, still crying his eyes out. This time though it was out of relief. A muffle whine escaped his lips as he buried his face into the crook of his neck.

Hajime felt a pang of guilt, he regretted leaving him unattended:knowing how Nagito acted and his past. He swiftly removed the ribbon from his mouth and undid the leather cuffs. As soon as he was free, Nagito practically latched onto Hajime and buried his face in his chest. 

“I-I was so worried. I didn’t know where you went. I thought you left me,” Nagito sobbed uncontrollably, “I love you so much Hajime. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I know. I know,” Hajime strokes his back, “I’ll never do anything like that again. I love you too.”

Nagito sniffed and lifted his head , “I want to try it again sometime. I want to please you. I also want to face my fears. Please... make me a better person.”

“You don’t need to be better Ko. I love you just the way you are,” Hajime reassured, “and we shouldn’t rush back into it straight away: let’s take our time.”

“Ok,” Nagito lifted up from the embrace and wiped his eyes, “thanks for being there for me.”

“I always will. Let’s cuddle and watch a movie to get your mind off it,” Hajime scurried to the DVD case in the corner of the room. “Anything you want to watch in particular?”

“50 shades of grey,” Nagito grinned.

“Fuck off Komaeda,” Hajime chuckled. Nagito joined in and the room became a chorus of laughter.

Nagito knew for certain that he wasn’t alone: he had Hajime.


End file.
